


Loving You is a Fantasy

by tyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom! Jaehyun, Daydreaming, Degradation, Dom! Doyoung, Jaehyun Has a Crush, Jungwoo is Jaehyun's Best Friend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub! Jaehyun, Top! Doyoung, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongs/pseuds/tyongs
Summary: "Oh, you silly little boy. You want hyung to make you feel good don't you?"





	Loving You is a Fantasy

"Oh, you silly little boy. You want hyung to make you feel good don't you?" Doyoung hums as two fingers ease into the younger boy's already prepped hole. Yoonoh nods frantically, his soft pink lips caught between his teeth as he tries to stifle his moans. "Want to hear you, baby" Doyoung whispers in his ear. It sends chills down Yoonoh's spine, he obliges.

"Hyung please fuck me, I've been good so so good" Yoonoh pleads and that makes the older laugh. "Jungwoo was right you really are just a bitch in heat. You just let anyone use your pathetic cunt don't you?" that makes Yoonoh red with embarrasment.

"Answer me, slut" Doyoung adds a third finger as he pushes for an answer. Yoonoh's breath was caught in his throat before he could find it in himself to answer. "M-Mhm I'm just a slut, hyung" he hiccups. Doyoung lets out an airy laugh before he removes his fingers. He signals for the younger to spread his legs and admires the soft skin. The white thigh highs make Yoonoh look delicate and Doyoung would do anything to ruin him.

The sight alone could make Doyoung cum. "Hyung stop staring and fuck me" Yoonoh whined. He gasped as Doyoung's free hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed momentarily. The stern look and grip on his throat was all it took to silence the brat and for him to know his place.

  
"For fuck sake will you stop drooling and pay attention" Jungwoo groaned before leaning forward to wipe the spit from his friend's chin. "Sorry I was thinking about something" Yoonoh stumbles over his words causing the younger to laugh. "Don't tell me you were fantasizing about Doyoung hyung again". Yoonoh shifts uncomfortably in his seat and nods. Filled with the same embarrassment from his lewd fantasy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i have a shit ton of prompts and unfinished drafts just collecting dust that i wanted to share lol,,
> 
> hope y'all enjoy (sorry my writing is so bad T____T)


End file.
